1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club, and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a golf putter having a curved body and a high toe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf club heads come in many different forms and makes, such as wood- or metal-type, iron-type (including wedge-type club heads), utility- or hybrid- or specialty-type, and putter-type. Each of these styles has a prescribed function and make-up. The present invention primarily relates to putters, which typically are used to strike a golf ball and impart to it a rolling travel path.
There are many styles of putters, including blades, mallets, heel-toe weighted, and T-line putters. Different types of putters provide different advantages. For example, T-line putters typically have a body member extending rearward from the face. This helps the golfer visualize the intended line of the putt, and may provide improved mechanical attributes. Furthermore, known putters have a generally constant height along the length of the face (sole to top line). However, there are no known putters that provide a curved body member or a high toe.